Underwater World
by night-fury-baby
Summary: When Hiccup meets a teen mermaid who lives at the bottom of the sea by herself, he can't help but fall in love with her. The same goes for the mermaid, who becomes romantic for the boy. But when a wish they both make goes horribly wrong, can they change it before it's too late? Set before HTTYD.
1. The Start of it All

**Hi Guys! This is my second original story that I got an idea for while watching "The Little Mermaid" Don't hate!**

**...**

When I was a young girl, my mother gave a string of magic pearls that I could wish on. But the pearls would only work if it was my heart's desire. I was only 8 at the time, and took the pearls as a gift. My mother was a servant to our queen. With beautiful soft brown eyes and blonde hair, my mother was known as a ocean beauty. She was my world. She taught me how to swim and use my tail. She taught me the ways of the ocean and collect shells for my hair. She taught me how to obey the queen, and still be fun loving and free. She taught me, how to be me.

When I was 10 years old, my mother died. We had been swimming, looking for some new shells, when I saw something...silver. It was shiny, and I wanted to know what it was, but I saw it was sharp and turned back. I heard a loud voice boom, "LARGE FISH!" Before I knew it, the shiny thing was headed for me! I screamed and swam as fast as I could, and I was afraid I was going to die. But my mother swam up to me, and took the blow. It ran right through her body, and her eyes closed, and the shiny thing was stuck deep inside her body. But she was heavy, and the shiny object simply crashed into the bottom of the ocean. But I heard a splash. The weight of the shiny object threw someone overboard! I didn't pay attention to who fell, crying as my mother's body lay. I tried wishing her back, but the pearls would not budge. I could not believe it! What could I possibly want more then my mother?!

...

When I was a young boy, my mom gave me a dragon tooth, and said only to give it to my true love. It was a Night Fury tooth, the baddest dragon of all. My mom was almost taken by a dragon when I was a baby, but my father scared it off. I am thankful to the gods for protecting my mom that day. She was the chief's wife, with light brown locks and green forest eyes, She taught me EVERYTHING. She taught me every kind of dragon. She taught me how to sew my own fur vest and leather patches. She taught me how to cook, (Unfortunately...) She taught me, how to be me.

I was 11 years old, my mom died. My father had decided to take us both on a fishing trip with others. We sat outside with fishing harpoons on the boat, searching for fish. We hadn't gotten a single bite, and we had been out there for two hours. But suddenly, Bucket called out, "LARGE FISH!" My father raised the harpoon and spotted a blue tail. He threw the harpoon at the fish, but it kept swimming, and swimming, until a large thunk was heard. But the fish must have died, because it's weight began to tip the boat. I began to fall, and was almost into the sea, but my mother grabbed me back, slipping on a loose board. My father caught me, but my mother was thrown overboard. My father tried to save her, but she sunk, and she didn't come back up. As my father grieved, I looked over the boat, and swore that I saw some blonde hair...

...

When my mother died, I had no choice but to find my own place since my father died from a shipwreck. I swam around hopelessly, wondering if I would ever find my own place. Finally, I found an old cavern that no one used anymore, and made it my home. I collected shells to remind me of my mother and decorated myself with them as well. I began tying my hair back into a long short ponytail and braiding shells into my hair, along with my chest and tail. I soon made myself at home, and survived by myself, chasing away an occasional couple who wanted to make out. It was home, but as I grew to be older, I didn't see any males, and my heart grew lonely, so I wished on my pearls for a man. But the wish was not fulfilled. This was NOT my heart's desire. What was?

...

When my mom died, my dad grieved by himself for a long time, leaving me to survive by myself. The other kids tried to help feel better, but I couldn't forget my mom. I began liking Astrid, but she didn't pay much attention to me. I wondered if I should give her my Night Fury tooth, but she just didn't feel like my true love. I saved the tooth, and grew up with an intelligent brain and skinny body. It was useless at times, and I served as the blacksmith's apprentice, but at night I would look out my window and wonder if I could just disappear into the sea, like my mom.

...

It was my 13th birthday, and I couldn't care less. I decided today was a good day to look for a boy. So I threw my hair down, and dressed my chest up with white shells, and took off. As I swam around, I noticed a patch of dark green near the surface. I decided to check it out, and when I came up, I froze.

...

I was 14, and I decided after a horrible nightmare of my mom, that I would go fishing. But when I saw the cute little fish dance around, I put the pole up, and jut watched. As I saw a small blue object, it got closer and closer to me...I was thinking about running, when I saw something I thought I would never see.

...

In front of me...was a human!

...

In front of me...was a mermaid!

...

The girl froze, and turned to leave, but the small boy took her hand, and she turned around in fear. Her dark brown eyes whispering, "Let me go." Her hair was a beautiful dark shade of brown, but light near the ends and roots. Her nose was small and perfectly shaped, with a round head and small pink lips. Where her feet should have been, there was a light blue tail with two fins. Instead of a shirt and armor, were two shells covering her chest.

"I...I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm just...curious..."

The girl turned to face this boy. His hair was light brown, with silver near the roots. His eyes reminded her of the moss at the bottom of the sea, his nose was a bit large, but his small pink lips and small ears made up for it. Where his tail and fins should have been, he had skinny legs and boots. Instead of being shirtless, like normal merboys, his skin was covered by green clothing, the object I saw near the surface.

"O...Okay..."

The boy gave her a slight smile.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"My name is...Perla."

The boy continued to smile at her.

"My name is Hiccup."

At this, Perla began to laugh. It was the funniest name she's ever heard! But she then stopped and continued to hold his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I just...couldn't help it."

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I startled you."

"It's okay. But...can we meet again tomorrow?"

At this, Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Of course. I'll be here."

The two children let go and Perla swam back into the sea, while Hiccup walked back home. Both had a strange feeling they'd never felt before, but they both wanted to go back to that spot and hold the other's hand. Could it be love?!

...

**Hello, Everyone! I hope you people like the story so far. It will get better, I promise!**


	2. A Night on The Shore

Perla swam back to her cave, her hands shaking slightly. She had just met…a human! A cute, male human! But that wasn't the worst part! She was in love with him! She could feel the affection rising up and making her smile and blush, yet she didn't want to be near him!

The young mermaid swam inside her cave, panting and blushing. She looked at herself through a shard of glass she had found a long time ago. Her cheeks were bright pink, her hair ruffled from swimming so fast, and her shells were…crooked. She squeaked, and put them back into place. There was no denying it now, she was in love!

…

Hiccup sat down on his bed, tapping his foot and sighing, waiting for his father to get home from drinking. He was supposed to wait at the house for a "surprise" and he wanted to go to bed. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Perla, the mermaid he'd met. When he touched her, he felt like he was hit by a bolt of electricity, and couldn't move. She was beautiful, and sweet, but Hiccup liked Astrid! But…why did he feel like blushing every time he thought of Perla?

Stoick burst through the door, smiling happily, and Hiccup could clearly tell he was drunk. Hiccup wanted to lecture his father about drinking, but knowing he wouldn't get anywhere, he decided against it.

"So, Dad, you said you had a surprise for me?" Hiccup asked in the most normal voice he could gut.

Stoick ran his fingers through his beard, and almost fell over. "Oh…right…um…sorry Hiccup, I forgot what it was…"

Hiccup almost threw up smelling the horrible alcohol on his breath.

"That's okay…Dad…I'm going to bed."

Stoick just walked to the couch and passed out.

Hiccup walked into his room, and crawled into bed, shirtless. As he felt a cool breeze, he realized he forgot to close the window. He got up to shut it, but he saw something…on the shore, Perla was playing with the night sand, her blue tail flipping up and down making waves behind her.

He grabbed his shirt off the floor, grabbed a rock from under his bed, wrapped it in his green tunic, and threw it out the window, praying it didn't hit Perla.

It landed right next to Perla, sliding down the sand. She noticed it quickly, and tried to find where it could have come from. She spotted Hiccup in the window! Shirtless…she felt herself go pink as she saw his bare chest. She waved and moved her had towards her, ushering him to come.

Putting on a new tunic, Hiccup walked down the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. His dad was out cold. He had nothing to worry about. He shut the door, and ran down to the shore, seeing Perla with her hair up with three shells, a low ponytail to be exact. Hiccup slipped, and landed on his bottom on the sand, making Perla giggle.

Hiccup gave her a sour look, and then sat up, smiling. "Perla! What are you doing here?"

Perla pushed a lock of brown hair back as she looked up at him. "I need new shells for my…chest…area…and decided to look for some."

Hiccup didn't know how furiously he was blushing until he felt extreme heat in his cheeks. "Oh….well….I can help you search."

Perla smiled. "Great. I need two of these." She handed him a shell she had found earlier.

Hiccup studied it and went to search, starting with the shore. He dug around the sand, not finding any shells, but finding a small object he'd only seen once in Trader Johann's boat, a pure white pearl. He picked it up, finding it to be as small as his thumb. But it was very pretty, and he decided to give it to Perla. He continued to search, finding two of the shells she wanted.

He ran back to her, and handed her the shells.

"Thank You!" She said, comparing them to the shells she was wearing.

"Oh! I also found this!" He handed her the pearl.

Perla smiled at it, analyzing it. "Oh, Hiccup, do you know what this is?"

Hiccup shook his head, desperate to know.

Perla smiled, and pointed at her white pearl necklace. "These are Wishing Pearls. I can make wishes on them. This is a Wishing Pearl. It will grant you a wish." She placed it in his hand and folded it so he wouldn't drop it.

Hiccup stared at the pearl, smiling. "Thanks."

Perla nodded, collecting the shells and ready to leave.

"Wait!"

Perla turned around, and Hiccup had his hand out to stop her.

"What?" She asked kindly.

"Um…can I see you again?"

Perla blushed, wishing nothing more. She could only imagine a life with him, for her life was held in the sea, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I…I…I…"

Hiccup waited for her answer, twirling his thumbs nervously.

"Of course, I want nothing more."

Hiccup found himself smiling as he nodded and watched her disappear under the waves.

He felt as if he had been under a spell, a spell of love. He looked down at the pearl. Should he…?

No.

He would wait until he really needed it.

...

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer and more action packed!**

_**Carla ;)**_


End file.
